Kind Lady
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: His girlfriend cheated on him, his life was doubled, and he just wanted it to go away. That's when he met her, the beauty at the bar and also the girl his girlfriend hated with every fiber of her being. InuXKag
1. The Night

Oi! Here's a fic that came to me from an odd dream i had! And a little insperation from a song that i love to dance too! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!Read and enjoy!)

**Summary: His girlfriend cheated on him, his life was doubled, and he just wanted it to go away. That's when he met her, the beauty at the bar and also the girl his girlfriend hated with every fiber of her being. InuXKag and MirXSan**

**Kind Lady**  
**Chapter 1: The Night**

He sat on the rail staring out into the snow-covered field with glassy eyes. A cold wind whipped by, throwing his long black hair into a fury around his face and dotting it with snowflakes as he still sat with no knowing. After a few seconds, he blinked and brushed it away with numbed fingers. He looked around, dark violet eyes taking in the now changing weather then cast them towards the sky. More flakes covered his boyish face, cheeks long rosy from nippy chill and lashes coated in the soft white. He sighed and closed his eyes, folding his arms around his chest for warmth.

"It's going to happen soon. I can feel it," he murmured to himself softly, "Just like before. Why…?" His question was left without anything to add. No hint to where it had come from. With a swift turn, he looked back out to the clouded sky, pink and purple colors shading the grayness with beauty. The sun finally peeked from the angry clouds as it disappeared behind the hills, casting the usual darkness across the land.

With a sudden gasp, he fell backwards off the rail, holding his middle and writhing in pain. There was a sickening crack of energy and his hair glowed silver, shimmering in glory that even the snow looked dirty beneath it. He rolled onto his back, eye clenched closed as his hand gripped at the powdery snow, nails growing into long points. A groan escaped his lips and he sat up, pulling himself to the wall nearby, lifting himself up to sit against. He hurriedly pulled his shirt open, holding his hands to his bare chest, feeling the muscles roil and grow underneath his skin. Another cry of pain ripped out and his threw his head back, yelling out, now golden amber eyes wide with shock and pain. His cry was cut short as he fell back against the wall again, his hands reaching up and running them roughly through his hair. They hit the furry twitching appendages on top of his head and he let out a groan, closing his eyes and slumping forward, his chin on his chest.

"Why me…?" he whispered hoarsely, licking his numb and cold lips with displeasure. "It's all his fault. And it's her fault for doing this to me! I hate you all!" he yelled at his lap, hands fisted up with rage in it. There was another strong gust of snow filled wind, blowing hard against his ears, causing him to flinch and flatten them fully against his skull. "Damn wind… Damn snow. Damn weather!" he growled, temper rising quickly. He buttoned his shirt back up and stood with another growl. Lifting his head back a little, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then sniffing, testing for scents. The bittersweet smell of alcohol came to his sensitive nose and he allowed a small smile overcome his scowl.

"A nice drink tonight might help…" he said and sighed. "This is the worst day of my life. Maybe just one will make it end faster." He nodded to himself and took a few steps toward the rail. "And a little fresh air." He crouched down and then pushed off hard on the tiled roof, launching through the air and landing easily on the thickly snow covered ground. Setting off at a brisk pace, he went around the huge high school building, looking around for any other people.

Being in hisjunior year of high school, he couldn't really risk getting in trouble, knowing it would be put down on his record. He wasn't even supposed to around the school grounds, the time coming close to Christmas and all the students had been sent home for the holidays. Since tonight was one of his _nights _he looked a lot older then his real age, so snagging a beer or two wouldn't be that hard at all. He had money. Just not much… And since he'd changed, his tolerance for alcohol had jumped to abnormal, so it was hard to get tipsy unless he had a pretty good amount of money on him.

He slowed down as he got near the tall chain link fence and grinned. With more show of his abnormal skills, he leaped over it with ease and landed on the sidewalk on the other side. He straightened out his shirt and stuck his hands in his jean pockets, strolling down the walk, face blank, but his mind reeling with unwanted thoughts and memories. Through the snow a bright slashing neon sign caught his molten sight with interest. He stopped and looked up at it, curiosity flooding his handsome face.

"A bar. With live music too. Sounds good to me!" he said and pushed to door open, his acute ears picking up a soft beautiful voice. He blinked at the sudden change of light and looked around. It was a small yet cozy little pub like place. A long deeply stain wooden bar sat on the right and on the left were small tables, most filled with people, mainly men, and at the end was a few larger tables in front of a softly light stage with a gorgeous teenage girl sitting on a tall three-legged stool singing into a microphone. His jaw dropped as he took her form in with much lust filled eyes.

She had a warm heart shaped face with creamy colored skin under the slightly rosy cheeks, shadowed by long thick lashes from her closed eyes, her plump pink lips were partially open as flowing calming words came from them. His eyes went from her face and down, widening at her body. The tight red turtleneck sweater lifted her breasts to give them the perfect firm and full look and her stomach and waist look just right. Not bone showing thin, yet not fat and bulky. And her hips were rounded nicely, promising a nice butt, and her low riding black hip hugger jeans showed her skin and allowed the sight of her slender long legs.

He had no idea how long he'd been standing there staring, but it was long enough to bring a nice flushed warm heat to his cold cheeks. She looked almost exactly like her… Looking away quickly, he went down the end of the bar, taking up a seat just as the girl finished her song. Taking another chance of it, he looked up and saw her standing up and smiling as the people around him clapped. Not wanting to get weird looks, he clapped also and watched as she bowed and hopped off the stage, hurrying over to the bar. She stopped next to him; a warm smile graced her face as she put a hand on his shoulder and climbed up onto a chair, hopping into the bartender's space in front. He blinked as she pulled an apron out and tied it on, turning back to him.

"What can I get you?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

Finally snapping from his trance she'd put on him, he cleared his throat and said, "Strongest you got," throwing her a cocky smirk. She nodded and set to work mixing up a drink for him. "Though I'd rather have you…" he added so quietly under his breath that he barely even heard it himself. Mentally smacking himself for that, he looked down at his arms folded across the counter with anger.

"Here you go!" He snapped his head up as she set a tall glass, broth bubbling over the sides and onto the napkin under it. He looked curiously at the odd color of it and then back at her. She giggled and tapped the side with a finger. "It's my own thing. It can knock any demon out with one mouthful, given time that is. So just take sips for now. I need to get the pay." He dumbly nodded and pulled it forward, taking a long careful sip. Instantly he felt his senses crumble and slow to a sluggish pace and his mind melt.

"And I can tell it's worked it's magic once again! Do you really want anymore?" the girl asked, put her face even with his.

"I-I guess not. Don't,' he stopped and shook his head, "Want to get too drunk. Just enough to forget the day…" He's words saddened at the end and he pushed the drink forward.

"Now why would you want to do that?" she asked and took the glass in her hands, pouring it into a pitcher next to her. He blinked at her and the frowned.

"Are you some kind of physiologist? Why would you care about my pitiful life?" he snapped.

She sighed and waved to someone leaving, saying at the same time, "Because. I don't want anything to happen to you. You seem depressed. Talking about things help! I'm all ears!" And at that she pointed at her own ears. His scowl faded and he sighed himself.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me!" she urged and leaned forward with a concerned look on her face. A soft calm came over him as her scent came over him slowly, almost drowning out the effects of the alcohol. He licked his lips and leaned back in his seat, trying to avoid her glistening blue gray eyes. They just seemed to make him want to tell her his whole life. All his problems and that she indeed would be able to make them go away with a wave of her hand. Or a kiss from her lips in his mind.

"Are you still here with me?" He looked back at her suddenly, coming from his eerie.

"Yea… Well, my girlfriend cheated on me," he said flatly and looked over at the now empty bar. Everyone just seemed to have left now that she wasn't singing.

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry…!" she said and placed a hand over his crossed arms. A jolt of energy went through him from her touch and it slowly dulled to a gentle tingling sensation that warmed him all over. "Maybe I can just let you have that drink for free," she said, pulling her hand back. That was it? She wasn't going to egg him on to tell her more? Just give him a free drink? He felt his depression double. But why…? He didn't even know this girl and yet he was dying to be in her presence. Her voice came to his ears again and he looked up as she wiped some glasses clean a ways down.

"I have a feeling that that's not the only thing bothering you," she said and placed down a tall glass. "You can tell me. I'm not just going to give you free junk to try and make you happy. That doesn't help at all. I've gone through the same thing before." Her words shocked him. Who would cheat such a kind and beautiful woman like her? If he had the chance, he'd never let her near another man as long as he lived!

"That's hard to believe," he murmured his thoughts and snapped his mouth closed. She looked over at him and smiled.

"That's what everyone says. 'Why would a man cheat on such a sweet girl like you?' Or they say, 'You're too young to be getting into a serious relationship. You have this and the next year of high school to get through. You don't want anything to happen, do you?' And that's just what my mother and grandfather say. They don't really understand," she said with a sigh. The door clanged closed and she watched as the last person left to bar.

"And there goes to last of my customers. Mr. Saiyume isn't going to be happy that I let them leave so early! Oh, poo!" He raised an eyebrow at her use of words and chuckled.

"Do you not cuss?" he asked. She frowned at him and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Finally getting her voice back, she said, "If you have to know, yes. I think it's very rude to use such words."

"Just asking," he replied with a grumbled. She rolled her eyes and climbed over the counter, taking a seat next to him.

"I know. I just don't like them. They're crud!" she exclaimed and lightly pushed his arm in protest.

"And you seem like a daddy's girl to me," he grinned at her. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked away, the bitter scent of tears coming to him. Shock came over him and he felt the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her. "Ah! What's wrong?" he exclaimed and leaned forward to try and get a look at her face.

"You wouldn't understand…!" she choked out and turned away even more. He snorted and clenched his left hand into a fist.

"That's what I said and you understood perfectly. Now it's my turn. Try me!" he said gruffly and put his free hand on her shoulder. It shook hard as she choked on a sob and turned to him with a now tear streaked face.

"My father died a few weeks ago…" she whispered and bowed her head, softly crying. Finally letting in to his urge, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. He felt her stiffen, but relax and lean into him.

"It's happened to me to before. I have no parents. They were killed right in front of my eyes," he murmured and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped and looked up at him. He gave her a sour smile and shook his head.

"You shouldn't say that. Now, how about you cheer up?" he said and let her go, trying to keep some distance between them. He couldn't really trust himself around her. Her scent just drove him nuts. It was triggering every nerve in his body and making him feel alive. It drove away his sadness and now it was his turn to get rid of hers. She stared up at him in awe.

"Y-yea… I guess you're right," she managed to say and pushed herself up to her feet. Quickly rubbing her face dry, she pulled her apron off and straightened her clothes out. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself down. He stood up too and watched as she rushed around the bar, turning things off and stacking chairs up.

"Need any help?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yea. Could you put the chairs up on the tables?"

"Sure." He went to work putting each chair up on the tables' tops, mind preoccupied with other thoughts. She seemed too happy to have lost a loved one. Maybe she was just that kind of person. She held back her sadness to help others. She was the sweet kind of person that put others over herself. A loud clatter knocked him from his mind as she locked up the cash register and looked over at him to see if he'd finished with the chairs. He put up the last one and she smiled brightly.

"Thanks for the help! I'm surprised that you could do so much after having a drink of my knock out mix," she said and pulled her coat on.

"I think it wore off after a few minutes. Alcohol doesn't stay in my system very long and I don't have to put up with hangovers," he said and went over to the door, watching as she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

She went over and held one out to him. "It's cold out. Don't want you to get sick! It's almost Christmas you know."

"I don't need one," he said gruffly and pushed to door open, being met with the freezing wind and snow whipping into his face. He stepped back and let the door fall closed, rubbing some warmth back into his face. "Just my luck…! A blizzard! How am I supposed to get home now…?" he grumbled and pressed his nose against the glass.

"You could come back to my place until it passes. I only live down the street," she offered and looked out too.

He pulled away in shock and blinked at her. "Really?" he exclaimed and she giggled.

"Yes! It's really cold out and a car, in this kind of snow, might hit you. I'm sure my mother and grandfather wouldn't mind either. They rarely ever get to see anyone other then people who visit the shrine for prayers," she said and held the scarf out once more. "And please put this on. I really don't want you to get sick." He nodded his head and took it, wrapping it around his neck.

He opened the door and they stepped out into the roaring wind and snow. She locked the door and set off at a quick pace down the sidewalk. He followed and after a few minutes she stopped and turned up a huge set of stairs. Not being able to see where he was walking, he stumbled a few times following her, but let out a sigh in relief when a big house in the huge courtyard loomed out of the snow and she ran over to it, opening a door and beckoning him in. He jumped in and shook the snow off of his shoulders, shirt already soaked.

"Oh, you're wet! We need to get you out of those clothes or you'll catch a cold!" she fussed and pulled her shoes off quickly and pulled him down a hall and into a kitchen. The woman in it gasped as she shoved him down into a chair and ran off again.

"Dear! Who is this?" the woman yelled after her and gave him a wearied look. He shrugged his shoulders and watched as she ran in holding an armful of towels.

"Mama… This is… oh, wow… I never really got your name! I'm Kagome."

"Your name is Ka-Kagome? Kagome what?" he stuttered, heart racing.

"Higurashi Kagome… Why?" she asked handing him some towels.

"Nothing! My name is… Shizo! Takahashi Shizo," he said quickly and let out a breath he never even knew he was holding.

"Takahashi! Are you related to InuYasha?" she asked grimly and folded her arms across her chest.

"We're cousins…" he mumbled and hid his face in a towel. Quickest thing that'd come to his mind.

"Ugh! I hate him! He's such a jerk! I don't know how you stand him!" she yelled and stomped around the kitchen, completely ignoring her confused mother. "After what he did to Kikyo to add! He broke her heart by breaking up with her for no reason at all!" He stomach dropped and his blood boiled. So that's what she was telling people! That he'd broken up with her for no reason! He'd had a reason! He found her rid some guys cock like a damn rodeo bull! He clenched he's teeth together to keep from yelling. So this was the infamous Kagome Kikyo had hated her entire life. If he could get her then Kikyo would blow her top. That and she had a great body.

"Are you listening, Shizo?" Kagome asked and slapped her hands down on the table in front of him. He blinked and looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" She shook her head and placed a neatly folded stack of clothes in front of him.

"I said the storm is supposed to last the night. You can call whomever your staying with and tell them that your safe and then you can use the spare bedroom. It's already late so I suggest you go to bed soon. So we can start early on digging a way down to the sidewalk for you to get home by," she said and turned to her mother. "Right, mama?"

"Yes. You can stay here until the storm has passed. And maybe you could come by for dinner sometime this week! We do with all of Kagome's friends, though she has so few…"

"Mama! I have plenty of friends! There's Sango and there's… Sango… Oh, fine. I don't have any friends except for Sango!" Kagome said and huffed, a faint pink tint covering the apples of her cheeks. He found that hard to believe! She seemed like the type of girl that could get along with anyone. She even liked and stuck up for Kikyo. That just threw him over the edge of just how innocent a girl could be. He wondered if she even knew what sex was.

As the two argued over her personal life, he looked around the kitchen, smiling at how homing and warm it was. It was clean and tidy yet had lots of clutter that made it seem lived and loved. The small wooden table he sat was covered with handprints, most small, and sloppy words done by only a small child. He spotted Kagome's name scrawled out with another under it.

"Do you like it?" He looked up to Kagome as she sat down across from him, a small smile adorning her face. "I did that with my little brother, Sota, when I was five. My mom never really got around to cleaning it. She liked really and put something on it so it wouldn't wash away. And eleven years later, it's still here!" she said and traced a handprint with a finger.

Adding up the years in his head, he almost let out a cheer. Kagome was only a year younger then himself! Maybe even in the same grade. "What grade are you in?" he asked suddenly and quickly closed him mouth.

"I'm a junior. I go to the Kin-iro Hoshi Koko. That expensive boarding school down the street." He could have jumped for joy. Then it hit him. He was in his half demon form! And if he told her he went there, she'd try and find him, throwing his whole 'get to know her before you tell her' plan. Though how he didn't know her just poked at his brain. If she was such a hottie, has one friend, and knows Kikyo somehow, then why hadn't he met her before? Higurashi… next to Kikyo having the same last name, he didn't know anyone else that had it.

"So you go to the same school as InuYasha?" he asked, towel still over his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, yes… I avoid him the best I can. I'm in most of his classes, but thank the lord he doesn't even give me the time of day. Stupid jerk never pays attention either. He has those porno magazines out… It disgusting! I bet he's already had sex with Kikyo and everything!" she exclaimed and shivered at the words. "I don't think I'm ever going to do that with a guy, no matter how much I like him. Grandps would have a cow if I kissed a boy! " He listened to her with amusement. In most of his classes? He really _did_ need to start paying more attention in class. Maybe get a seat right in front of her. And drop the porn for a little. Though he'd be depending on it a lot now that Kikyo was gone. Then her kiss remark sank in.

"Have you kissed a guy before?" he asked, leaning forward. Her entire face went red and she shook her head vigorously.

"Never! It's just not right!" she shrieked, jumping from her chair. "By the way, the phone is right next to the light switch. Call who ever you need to. I'm going to bed now. Good night," she mumbled and ran up stairs. He smirked and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He did need a little rest. Then he'd figure out his little plan out better tomorrow. Takahashi InuYasha had just set his sights on yet another girl in his lustful hanyou form that had the knack for picking any hot girl in sights.

**_Review!_**


	2. Dreams and Snow

Oi! Here's another chapter. It's going to get a plot soon after this, so just wait a little! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Summary: His girlfriend cheated on him, his life was doubled, and he just wanted it to go away. That's when he met her, the beauty at the bar and also the girl his girlfriend hated with every fiber of her being. InuXKag and MirXSan**

**Kind Lady**

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Snow**

The loud annoying yet slightly muffled beep of an alarm clock rang out, rousing the slumbering hanyou. He groaned and dug his face deeper into the pillow, trying to block out the non-existing light. The sounds of movement and grumpy grumbles came from the room next door as the beeping stopped suddenly.

"Darn clock! I should chuck it out the window one of these days…" came a girls annoyed voice. He pushed his head up from the pillow immediately. A girl? Since when did the headmaster allow girls in the boys' dormitories? He rolled over onto his back and let out a groan as the fresh scent of burning candles hit his nose. And Miroku defiantly didn't burn candles! Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he jumped, looking over at it with sleepy eyes.

"Shizo!" With that name all of last nights events came to him and he jumped out of bed, scrambling to the door. He slid it open to come face to… chest with Kagome. She let out a surprise squeak and stumbled back a few steps, almost dropping the candle in her hand. He took in her sleeping attire with much interest. Her hair was mussed and sticking in odd directions as she blinked half sleepily at him. He ran his eyes down to see a white tank top, nipples obviously showing through the thin material, holding up her breasts firmly and cutting off to show a lot of her navel. Then the loose fitting pink pajama bottoms that slid down her hips to reveal white string panties. He forced down a chuckle and locked eyes with her.

"Yea…?" he asked quietly, holding down a jaw-cracking yawn. She soon followed with her own yawn and she shook her head.

"We need to start on getting a path cleared. You should start getting ready," she said and yawned again.

He blinked. "But I don't have any clothes to change into. You snatched up mine last night."

That seemed to wake her up. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll go get them right now!" she squeaked and took off down the hall. He laughed quietly at that and followed slowly. He was not a morning person. Unless there was someone else in bed with him. Then he'd never sleep. A loud clang and a burst of light hit him as he walked into the kitchen, blinked at the suddenly change of glare in his face. He peeked into the small room next to the dark kitchen to see Kagome leaning over, on her tippy toes, trying to reach into the drier, PJ bottoms, slipping down even farther. He grinned to himself and sneaked up behind her, reaching for the edges of the pants. With a quick flick of his hands, he pulled them up, causing her so yelp in surprise and fall back, a pair of pants in her hands. She tumbled back into him, sending them both to the ground in a tangled mess.

"Um… Sorry?" he managed to breath as she blinked owlishly at him, face inches from his own, as she laid sprawled out on top of him. She was stunned by the look on her face, and he didn't really feel like making her move just yet. She really did have a great body. Taking a thin chance, he brought his hands up over her waist and gently ran his fingers over her skin that showed from under her shirt. She shivered on top of him and closing her eyes, leaning her head against shoulder. Ok…? That wasn't the reaction he was going for, but it was okay. Unless… He heard her breathing slow down and let out a frustrated groan. She'd fallen asleep. On top of him to add! He wrapped his arms around her fully and pulled himself into a sitting position and her on his lap. He took the pants from her grip less hand, and set them down on the drier's edge.

"And now to wake her up," he mumbled to himself, shifting her so her legs fell over the side of his leg. A wicked thought spread in his mind as she mumbled something in her sleep. Maybe he could get her to… Yes! He'd give it a try. "Kagome… Are you listening, love?" he whispered in her ear.

"What do you want, InuYasha…?" she murmured and his entire face light up with joy. She'd said _his _name! His real name! Not that Shizo guy. Hmm…

"Give me a kiss?" he asked and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She let out a whimper and clutched her hands to her chest.

"Kikyo… You're with Kikyo…! I-I can't…" she groaned and squirmed in his arms.

"Noble little thing, but forget her," he said and grinned to himself as she calmed down.

"Can't… It's wrong…" she said and shook her head. He racked his head for something else and frowned. She really was a good little girl. Even in her dreams. "I love… But Kikyo… She… Hate… Family…Never…" Kagome continued to mutter broken words and whimpered again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"No! I can't!" The darkness crept on her, spreading around the faint image of her smiling cousin and illuminating the man that had ruined that smile. "Kikyo!" Kagome cried out and watched as she disappeared completely. InuYasha jumped forward and grabbed her wrists before she could back away, grinning. _

_"Kagome… Are you listening, love?" he asked, pulling her forward. _

_She placed a glare on her face and said, "What do you want, InuYasha?"_

_"Give me a kiss," he growled softly and placed a kiss on her cheek. She gasped and pulled against his grip on her wrists to no success. _

_"Kikyo! You're with Kikyo! I-I can't!" she cried and struggled against his hands again. _

_He chuckled and pulled her flush against him, dipping his mouth to her ear. "Noble little thing, but forget her," he whispered, warm breath tickling her skin. She whimpered and closed her eyes._

_"I can't…! It's wrong! I love Kikyo like she's like my sister! She'd hate me for doing this! I'd never hurt her!" she cried and suddenly his grip on her hands disappeared. She gasped and looked up to find him gone. She frantically looked around and felt fear well up in her chest. "Wh-where'd he go…?" she asked herself, falling to her knees. She buried her face in her hands, feeling tears coming quickly._

_"Kagome!" She looked up as a clear voice rang out. "Kagome! It's me!" Looking around, she stood back up and gasped when she saw Shizo running up to her._

_"Shizo!" she cried and threw herself at him. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her comfortingly. She looked up at him with a happy smile, to find his face inches from her own. _

_"Kagome…" he murmured and his lips crashed down onto hers. She almost melted through his arm, her eyes slowly closing. With a jerk he pulled away and took a few steps back, his eye flashing a different color. His hair darkened and his ears slid down and shaped into normal ears. His once golden eye were dark violet and looking at her in unknown laughter._

_"No…" she breathed, "You can't be him! I-InuYasha?"_

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kagome!" Her eyes flew open and she came face to face with Shizo, his molten amber eyes filled with concern.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. "Sh-Shizo…?" she choked and blinked.

He frowned, saying, "Yea. It's me. Do you have some problem with falling asleep on people?"

"What?" She looked around to find them still in the laundry room. "Um…" Then she looked up a Shizo again, noticing how close they were, she looked down and her face heated up. "Ah!" she pushed herself away from him and she scrambled to her feet, holding her hands to her hot cheeks. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she stuttered and turned back to the drier, pulling out his now cold clothes. She held them out to him as he slowly got back to his feet. "Here's your clothes," she mumbled, looking at her feet. She couldn't look him in the eyes now!

"Thanks," he said and took them, walking out into the kitchen. She looked up to see him staring at her with an expectant look on his face. With a squeak she ducked her head again and hurriedly walked past him and up the stairs. She thought she heard a chuckle from him, but shrugged it away, going into her room and locking the door, leaning against it with a heaved sigh. Her dream flashed past her closed eyes and she immediately opened them again. Why had Shizo turned into InuYasha…? And why had he kissed her? She gasped and shook her head vigorously. She'd never be kissed unless it was to get married, and she doubted that would ever happen. And why would he want to kiss her anyways…

"I should get ready," she said and went over to her dresser, pulling out the clean essentials and warm looking clothes, and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She wore a yet another short turtleneck sweater, dark green, and a pair of tight normal blue jeans; the knees had big holes in them. But did all her clothes looked a little tight. She turned and looked at her butt, her frown growing. And did her butt look big in these pants? She looked a little longer and shook her head. Nah! There was a knock on the door and she jumped.

"Are you done, Kagome?" came Shizo's voice and she sighed. Just him. Not InuYasha!

"Yes! I'm coming!" she slid the door open and felt her face instantly heat up once again. She'd never really looked at him. I mean, really _looked _at him. He was handsome. He had boyish yet mature face with his messy sliver hair falling over his shoulders and into his roiling golden amber eyes. Then his cute little dog ears twitching at any in coming sound. She wanted to giggle every time they moved. That and give them a nice rub and a tweak. And then there was his body…! He had muscles. Oh, yes. She could see them all to plainly through his tight button up long sleeved black shirt. And a well-toned stomach peeked out as his boxers showed a top his low riding baggy jeans.

_"You mean an absolute hottie! He's a hunk!" _her mind screamed and she tried to block out the thought. Placing a fake smile on her face she stepped into the hall, closing her door behind her. "Shall we get started on clearing a walk way. Consider it payment for letting you stay here," she said and stared down the stairs.

"Sounds good to me," he said and followed her. As they walked by the kitchen, the pleasant smell of bacon drifted by her nose, bringing a small smile gracing her lips. Her mom was already up making breakfast. She stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Maybe they should eat first. There was bound to be a lot of snow since it'd snowed all night. And since Sota was at auntie Midoriko's for the holidays, they wouldn't get any other help.

And like she'd read her mind. "Kagome! Why don't you and you friend come and have breakfast before you go outside. I'm sure you could use the energy," her mother called, peeking her head out from the kitchen doorway. She opened her eyes and beamed at her mother.

"Sure, mama!" she said and saw that Shizo was already in there. She giggled and took a seat next to him, watching as her mom set a plate made up of an omelet, hash browns, and two slices of sizzling bacon. Her mother had a habit of making fattening American style breakfasts, but they were delicious, she'd give it that. She looked at Shizo to see a confuse look across his face. Must have never had American food before, next to hamburgers that is. "Have you never eaten an American breakfast before?" she asked and he looked up at her quickly.

"Is that what this is? It smells good enough, that's for sure, but what is it? I know this is an omelet, but the other things…"

Taking the courteously of showing him what each food was, she pointed at each one on her own plat with her chopsticks. "This," she explained, pointing at her hash browns, "Is potatoes sliced up really thin, molded together and baked in the oven. And this," she continued, pointing at the bacon, "Is slices of pig meat fried. It's all really good, just a little fattening." She topped it all with a bright smile and watched as he picked up a piece of bacon, taking a bite. His face light up and he finished it off quickly.

" It is good!" he exclaimed and dug into his hash browns. She nodded and started on her own food. After a few minutes, they were both finished. Shizo gave her a surprised look and she blinked.

"What?" she asked and felt her face warm again.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that I've never seen a girl eat so much so quickly. You eat even faster then my friend Miro-" he stopped, but then continued, "Miroshi. My friend Miroshi!" She blinked, but nodded.

"I guess I'm just weird like that! Now, to the snow!" she said and jumped up from her chair, going to the door. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her coat. She glanced at Shizo as he leaned against the doorframe watching her and then she remembered her didn't have a coat! She smiled to herself and grabbed one of her grandfather's old coat, a pair of gloves, and another scarf. She turned around and held them out, smiling widely with closed eyes. "So you don't get sick. It must be really could out."

"But I'm a han-"

"Please!" she said and pouted out her lips. He sighed and took them, putting them on. She clapped her gloved hands and opened the door, gasping at the beautiful scene in front of her. The whole courtyard was covered in a thick layer of glistening powdery snow. The bright red toji were barley visible under their coating and the huge tree towering close to the well house was covered too, ice sickles hanging from it's empty branches, glistening in the dull early morning sun light. "It's beautiful…" she murmured and stooped down, running a hand over the untouched snow. The crunch of snow under foot came to her ears and she turned to see Shizo coming out holding a shovel.

"Time to work!" he exclaimed and tossed her a shovel. She caught it and sighed. She didn't want to ruin this beautiful space, but she did have to clear a way for the people to get to the main shrine.

"Yea… But maybe we can make a snowman afterwards? Before you go? I doubt I'll be seeing you again anytime soon," she said and dug her shovel into the snow.

"I don't mind," he said and followed suit. She grinned and lifted her shovel, tossing the snow at Shizo. It hit him fully in the face. He sputtered and glared at her. "Two can play at that game!" He tossed his snow at her, covering her completely. She squealed and dropped her shovel, covering her face with her arms. With a huff she ducked down, making a snowball and throwing it at him, hitting him hit in the side of the head. He let out a playful growl and made his own snowball, throwing it and missing as she ran for the sacred tree.

"You missed!" she yelled and laughed as he threw another, missing her again as she ducked. She giggled and peeked around the tree again to see him gone. She blinked and leaned forward a little more. Where was he? She heard the familiar crunch of snow and flipped around, coming face to face with Shizo. She let out a yelp and stumbled back, falling on her butt. He laughed and held his hand out to her.

"Sorry!" he said and chuckled again. She huffed, but took it, letting him pull her up with ease. "You need to pay more attention. Or someone might kidnap you," he breathed into her ear as he pulled her against his chest, to stop her from flying past him from pulling her up so quickly. She felt her face heat up and she pulled away from him, turning around quickly, to try and hide her flush.

"W-we should get started on that shoveling now," she said and went back over to her banded shovel, picking it up.

"Okay," he replied and did too. They quickly began shoveling away the snow, not speaking at all. Soon they reached to huge set of stone stairs and stopped for a break, looking back over their work. "I think we've done pretty good so far. What do you think?"

She laughed and plopped down in the snow. "I think I've done enough work to last me a few weeks, but it's supposed to snow again soon." He chuckled and sat down next to her, leaning back on his hands.

"I guess so…" It went quiet again until…

"Kagome!" They both looked up to see a bouncy girl with dark brown hair waving from the bottom of the steps.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed and jumped up, skipping down the stairs, tackling the girl into a hug. "You came!" She laughed and pulled away, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Of course I did, Kagome! Now, how about we get started on… Shoveling?" Sango started but slowly stopped when her chocolate brown eyes landed on Shizo. "Who's that?' she asked and gave Kagome a curious look.

Kagome glanced up at Shizo and laughed. "That's my friend, Shizo. I let him stay here last night since it was a little dangerous to leave with that blizzard last night." Her friend nodded her head in understanding and smiled, starting up the stairs.

"Then I guess I can just help you finish what you started! How's that sounds she asked," glancing back at Kagome.

"Fine with me!" she called and skipped up to the top. "Let's get back to work, Shizo! Just let me get Sango a shovel real quick." She ran inside, snatched an extra shovel up, and went back out handing it to Sango. "Now to moving that snow!"

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sango laughed and stuck the carrot in the head, watching as Shizo frowned at her work. "Is that all you could come up with?" he asked, looking over her snowman.

"I think it's wonderful, Sango! Everyone has their own type of snowman, Shizo," Kagome replied for her quickly and topped her own snowman off with her scarf. She stepped back and smiled at her own. It was the old fashion coal for a mouth, carrot for a nose, and button eyes guy with a top hat and scarf to top it all off. "Mine's old fashion too. What does yours look like?" she asked and peeked over. His has the same.

Sango jumped and let out a loud, "Ah ha!" And pointed a demanding finger at him. "You jerk! Yours is exactly the same as mine and Kagome's!" she declared and plucked the nose from his, taking a bite out of it. He let out a huff and snatched it back looking over the damage done to it.

Kagome crept up behind her and snickered. "You didn't have to eat his nose. You don't know where it's been. He might have had a cold recently!" she chirped and Sango flipped around, surprised as hell.

"She has a point," Shizo said and replaced his snowman's nose. The girl instantly spat out at the snow, pulling her glove off and rubbing a finger over her tongue is a vain attempt to get any unknown germs off. The two laughed as put her glove back on a glared at her.

"Har har! Very funny, guys!" she grumbled and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Is it just me or has it gotten colder?"

"It has gotten a bit colder…" Kagome said and rubbed her red nose. "Let's go in." She took a hand from Shizo and Sango, pulling them over to her house, opening the door and stripping off her outdoor wear. "I could use some hot chocolate! Do you?" she asked and sat down, watching them take off their coats.

"Yea. I haven't had any in years really," Shizo said and rubbed his hands together.

"You sound like a little kid thinking about a candy shop," Sango giggled and stepped up next to Kagome. "Now let's go get some!" The two girls ran into the kitchen to find Mrs. H already pouring some hot water into three mugs, packages if chocolate mix sitting on the table.

"I was wondering when you all were going to come in. I was about ready to call you all in!" she said and set the mugs on the table as they each too a seat.

"Thanks, mama, but do we have any marshmallows?" Kagome asked and tilted her head back to watch as her mother went around the table to the pantry. She pulled out a back of mini marshmallows and smiled when Kagome's face light up with glee. "Yey!" She grabbed the bad and dumped a bunch into the mug, careful not to burn her finger as she pushed them under the steaming liquid, a childish grin on her face. Her mother shook her head with a short laugh and left the three to themselves.

There was a long silence next to the occasional long slurp or sniffle of a cold nose. "So! How did you two meet?" Sango suddenly asked, breaking the uncomfortable pause. The two looked at each other nervously and then back at their mugs. Neither wanted to answer.

**_Reviewers!_**

**Just 2 this time...**

**Inu-Hottie-101 & Lady Storm**

**_Review! And make me happy!_**


	3. Let’s Skate

Oi! Oh wow! I'm really on a role with this fic. I have everything already down on paper. Or the main idea for each chapter at least. I do the details when i type them out. This one is just really hitting me right in the heart. Makes me happy when i read it, kind of. Hahaha! I hope you like it just as much as me! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Summary: His girlfriend cheated on him, his life was doubled, and he just wanted it to go away. That's when he met her, the beauty at the bar and also the girl his girlfriend hated with every fiber of her being. InuXKag and MirXSan**

**Kind Lady**

**Chapter 3: Let's Skate**

"_Why does her friend have to be so nosy?_" InuYasha thought with a grim look on his face. He shifted in his seat and slowly gave in to glare at the steaming chocolaty liquid as it swirled around in his mug.

"He came to the bar," Kagome said and nervously cleared her throat. He looked over at her and she gave him a small smile.

Sango immediately got a 'You're kidding!' look on her face, but watched as her face showed no signs of her lying. "Which one?" she asked and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"_Which one?_" he thought and gave Kagome a bewildered look.

"Sango! Don't make him think I'm some kind of workaholic!" she exclaimed, a faint red tint covering her cheeks. Not exactly what he'd been thinking, but it was close enough. She could have been working at a strip bar, but she was to naive to even walk by a place like that.

Her friend giggled and waved a hand as if to just push the words away. "I was just kidding around with you. What were you doing there, Shizo?"

He tensed up at that and returned his gave to his mug. "Does it really matter, Sango?" Kagome blurted, startling the two.

"Uh, I- Sorry… I was just asking," Sango stuttered and looked guiltily over at him.

"My girlfriend broke up with me recently," he said quietly and looked up at the girls. "I was trying to forget it."

Sango's eye widened in surprise. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright. I was going to end it soon anyhow. She'd been cheating on me for who knows how long." He heard a loud sniff and looked over at Kagome to see her clouded eyes rimmed with crystalline tears.

"I'm sorry, Shizo!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him lightly. He blinked and gave Sango a panicked look. She patted the air and gave him a demanding look. With a jolt of nervousness he lightly patted her back.

"It's ok, Kagome. It's over now. You don't have to worry," he said and she pulled away, saddened face with tear streaks.

"But she _cheated _on you! That's not right!" she said clenching a fist in the air to add to her point. He lifted an eyebrow and glanced and at Sango as she groaned and smacked a hand to her forehead.

"It's ok, Kagome. Really!" he said and waved his hands in defense. She gave him a confused look, but nodded her head.

"I guess if you say it is. But I still say that is absolutely wrong!" she said and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, making them raise a little and catching his eyes. Sango cleared her throat loudly, catching their attention.

"How about we go out?" she asked and gave InuYasha a glare. "How's that sounds, Shizo?"

He swallowed nervously and nodded his head. "That sounds great…!" A smile light across her face, but her eyes held the kind of ferial glimmer that gave him the idea why Kagome had never really had a boyfriend. This was the most protective friend he'd ever seen in his life. He knew he'd have to be careful with her around. She might prove a challenge even with his true form out in the open. He just wondered why they didn't find it odd he had dog-ears.

Kagome stood up, taking their mugs and giggled. "Where should we go then?" she asked and deposited the cup in the sink.

"I think Shizo should choose since it is to cheer him up," Sango said and gave him a fake smile.

He felt a rare fear well up in his chest and quickly racked his brain for a nice place that wouldn't give her the idea he'd rape and kill Kagome if he got the chance. Bowling? No! Um… A movie? No way. People would think he was some kind of player. Ice-skating? Ding ding! That was the one! Since it was already cold enough out and it wouldn't seem like his previous ideas.

"How about we go to the Shikon Niwa? For ice-skating that is," he suggested, almost flinching at the other girl's harsh gaze.

"That's a great idea!" Kagome exclaimed and clapped her hands, making them both jerk their eyes to her. "You can borrow Gramps's things again if you want." He nodded his head, pushing himself up from his seat.

"That'd be great, Kagome. Do you want to go now?"

"I don't mind at a-"

"Do you still have that hat I left here last week, Kagome?" Sango suddenly asked, cutting her off, giving InuYasha yet another murderous look.

"Umm… I think so. Do you want it now?" she asked and titled her head to the side.

Sango smiled and stood up, smoothing out her shirt. "If you could. I don't really have one now."

Kagome nodded her head, heading for the living room. "Alright. I'll be back in a little." As soon as she was up the stairs, Sango whipped around, stomping up to InuYasha with an evil glare on her face.

"What are you planning on doing to Kagome?" she hissed and jabbed his chest with a finger. He took a few steps back and held his hands up.

"Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I want to do something to her?"

"Liar! I can tell by the way you look at her, you like her. If you do get her heart, I swear on my parents' graves, if you hurt her in any way at all, you'll regret the day you were born! I'll make scalping a person alive seem comforting with all the pain you'd feel."

His eyes widened in surprise. This is not the kind of girl he'd expect when he'd first saw Sango. She looked like a bubbly girl friend that would hangout with Kagome a lot, but boy, was he wrong!

"I-I won't do a thing to her! We're just friends!" he exclaimed and almost let out a huge sigh of relief when her glare faded to a frown and she backed down.

She crossed her arms across her chest and watched him closely. "I still don't trust you." He swallowed and held a hand to his chest. She was scary.

"I got it!" They looked up as Kagome ran into the room, waving the magenta hat around. A smile spread on Sango's face and she took the hat.

"Thanks, Kagome. Now, how about we get going? I heard it might start snowing again today." Kagome face fell and she groaned.

She wrinkled up her nose as if smelling something horrible and glared out the window. "I hate you snow!" she snapped and pouted out her bottom lip.

InuYasha chuckled and went over to her, putting an arm over her shoulders and ignoring the huff from Sango. "Me and Sango can help you shovel again tomorrow if you want, Kagome. I have nothing to do. Right, Sango?" he said and glanced at her fuming friend.

She clenched her teeth together, but nodded her head to them. "I'd love too!" she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Kagome smiled and hugged InuYasha quickly, letting go and skipping into the living room.

"That'd be great, guys! Thanks!" she called and poked her head back in, "And maybe we should go now. Just incase it does start snowing." InuYasha nodded his head and followed her to the front stoop, pulling on his shoes, Sango coming up behind him with a grumble. They put on all their winter gear and went out, stepping out into the now sun filled courtyard. It cast the snow into a shimmering state and Kagome gazed around in glee. "Isn't it so pretty?" she asked, looking back at her two friends.

InuYasha smiled and nodded his head. She was much more beautiful. He mentally smacked himself. He was starting to sound like a love struck fool! Glancing at the over protective friend next to him, he almost flinched at the look she gave him. Pure evil. He was going to have trouble with her… "So, do you know Kikyo too?" he asked her, receiving a hurt look.

"Yea… I feel so sorry for her! That bastard hurt her so badly! He didn't even give her a reason when she asked him why…" she said and looked at her feet as they walked, Kagome slowing down to stop at her side, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

InuYasha cursed inside. That lying bitch! She was turning everyone against him! He'd think of a suitable way to blackmail her. He had penalty of dirt on her. He glared at the ground ahead of him as Kagome said something about his human form. He now officially had a split life… A split life! A grin erupted across his boyish face and he glanced over at them. He'd charm Kagome. Take her out to romantic dinners, woo her with gifts, and then tell her who he really was, and get her to believe that Kikyo had truly cheated on him! Then he'd show her off around school, get the bitch jealous, break up with the little wench, and be a happy and free, drop dead sexy single! He almost rubbed his hands together with an evil laugh at the thought.

"We're almost there, Cap'n Daydream!" He jumped and looked over at a giggling Kagome and fuming Sango.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered and blinked. Kagome finally burst out laughing and Sango groaned, rolling her eyes.

She flicked his nose and glared at him. "I said, we're almost there, dip shit!" He glared at her, but fought down the incredibly huge urge to choke her. Stupid bitch…

"Hey, Sango…!" Kagome chirped, stopping ahead of them and turning back to look at them.

"What is it, Kagome?" her friend said and crossed her arms.

She giggled and pointed a thumb behind her. "Guess who's here?"

Sango rolled her eyes again and sigh. "I have no idea. Um… How about Hojo?"

"Nope!"

"Koga?"

"NO!"

"I give up. Who is it?"

"It's Mir- AH! Pervert!" Kagome whirled around and her hand came in contact with the face of a very familiar boy. InuYasha squinted his eyes and growled. Semi long black hair tied into a short ponytail at the base of his neck, deep violet eyes in a post pain daze.

"MIROKU!" the two both yelled and then glared at each other. "You know him?" they yelled once again at the same time.

"Of course I know this pervert! He grabs my ass every fucking day! How do you know him?"

"He's… He's a friend of my cousin's!" A few feet away Kagome and Miroku stood side-by-side watching the two argue with bored looks. At his comment Miroku raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"Cousin? But, InuYasha-" he was cut off as InuYasha's hand smacked down over his mouth.

"Yes, his name's InuYasha. How can you not remember?" he hissed lowly, glaring at him. The boy swallowed uneasily, but nodded his head.

He pulled InuYasha's hand off and smirked. "Yes. I forgot for a second there. You didn't recognize you there… What was your name again?" InuYasha glanced at the confused girls near by and growled softly to himself. This monk was going to be the death of him!

"Shizo! I swear you have the worst memory ever, monk!" he snarled and smacked him in the back of the head. "And that's for touching Kagome!"

The monk raised yet another eyebrow, but chuckled. "Yea, yea. Sorry. It's been two years since I've seen you!"

"Whatever…" he grumbled and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her after him as they entered the gardens. She gave out a squeak and looked back their friends following behind, a grin on Miroku, a scowl on Sango. He was about to melt on the inside. Miroku had almost given away his cover! He'd kill him later if he had too. For now, he had to make Sango get that he was just her friend. For now that is. He felt Kagome's hand tighten around his own and he stopped, looking back at her flushed face. She ducked her head and he smirked. She was embarrassed that he was holding her hand. She really was that innocent! He cheered to himself on the inside and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, earning a squeaked of surprise from the girl.

Her head slowly came back up and he caught her gaze, noticing the confusion and nervousness drifting around in not only her eyes, but mixing in with her wonderful scent. "Umm… Shizo? Do you think we could take the long way? So I can see the gardens?" she asked shyly and nervously licked his lips. He bit his bottom lip to hold down a groan. She had no idea how sexy that was to him. He nodded his head and led her down the gravel path, taking a right turn to the long circle around the and through the snow-covered garden. He pulled her up next to him and entwined their fingers, glancing at her red but smiling, face as she gazed around at the snow-covered trees around them.

He watched as her smile grew and she gasped, pointing out a bird perched on a snowy branch, pecking at the fluff and letting out the occasional chirp. As if her smiles were contagious, he smiled to and pulled her closer to his side. She was sweet. Not just in her scent, but she was kind and innocent, caring more about others then herself. He'd figured that out when he'd first met her at the bar. It just kind of stumped him on why she'd work at a bar making drinks. She seemed the type to go against drinking even if it was a little. He opened his mouth to say something when she let out squeal and let go of his hand, running ahead, waving at Sango and Miroku as they stood, Sango yelling and the monk looking perverted as usual.

Miroku was something else when it came to women. After all the years InuYasha had known him, he never ceased to amaze him with doing the most stupid things he'd even seen a human possibly do. Sure, it was odd that an ex monk and hanyou were friends, but most people didn't even know he was half demon. He always used his human form around at school and things, only dropping it at home or when he went to scarcely crowd places for when he went out with close friends, such as Miroku. Sometimes he lost control of the spell and he changed with the most pain he'd ever felt before and couldn't put it back up for at least a day or two. That only happened when he overused it. Which he'd been doing lately, thanks to Kikyo's little show at the wreak room. He'd gone out to places with friends trying to cheer him up and he had to always have it up incase some one came over with something for him.

He snorted and went over to where Kagome was trying to calm Sango down with words, that didn't really seem to be working. Boy… This girl really hated anyone having to do with him. His human form really. "What're you yelling about now," he grumbled and flicked Miroku in the back of the head.

"He grabbed my ass again! And then went for Kagome!" Sango hissed, glaring at them both. Anger boiled up in his chest and InuYasha landed a hard hit on the monks head.

"You sick fuck! What did I tell you about touching Kagome?" he yelled and growled at him. Miroku let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his sore head.

He held up his right hand and the girls jumped back. "It's the hand I tell you! It has to be cursed!"

"More like your tiny mind is!" Sango snapped and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her toward the slightly filled ice rink. The girl let out a yelp in surprise.

"Hurry up, Shizo!" she called as they disappeared around a corner.

"Don't touch her, eh?" came Miroku's lecherous voice. InuYasha hit him again and sat down on the bench next to him.

He growled and glared at him. "When I say something, I mean it! Don't you know how to listen?" He clenched his hands into fists as he turned around with a pout.

"Do you not trust me, InuYasha?" he asked and gingerly rubbed his head again. InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Trusting you with a girl is like trusting a fat bitch with a box of chocolate. And I swear if you touch her again, you'll never have to worry about it again. And I mean in a painful way!" He added the last part when the monk's eyes light up with glee to quickly put that out.

He pouted ad mimicked his actions, crossing his own arms also. "So, what's the deal with you hanging out with innocent little Higurashi Kagome? Whenever you take a liking to a girl like that, it's either pay back or just for a little player fun. Which is it this time? Or are you truly in love with someone?"

InuYasha snorted at the second and third suggestions, but held up his pointer finger. "The first one bozo. Kikyo's going to wish she'd never even set eyes on that bastard Naraku. Once she sees me with Kagome, she'll either come back to me, begging on her hands and knees, or throw it off by turning Kagome's life into a living hell and staying this the monkey shit."

Miroku blinked a frowned. "You'd really do that to little Higurashi? But she's so… Innocent! I'm quite sure she's never had a boyfriend before, much less been kissed either. Are you truly planning on breaking her in such a way?"

The hanyou glared at him, but felt guilt well up in his chest. "Duh! She's the best candidate. Kikyo hates her guts for how perfect she is. And since I've so conveniently made friends with her, it'll be a snap!" he said and snapped his fingers to add to the emphases. Miroku shook his head and stood up, brushing off his clothes, a frown forming on his lips. "What's your problem, Miroku?"

"You, InuYasha!" he snapped as InuYasha stood up too. "I've know Kagome for quite a few years now and I don't know if I want you to hurt her!" he said harshly and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

InuYasha blinked. He raised his hands up in a vague defense, a smirk gracing his face. "I won't hurt her like that! I'm not that cruel!" he detested and started for the rink. "_Though I can't make any promises,_" he added in his head quickly and strode up to the two girls as they were about to rent skates. He slipped into line next to Kagome and smiled at her fondly. "Ready to have some fun?" he asked and she nodded her head, stepping forward to get her skates. He glanced back at Sango to see her glaring at Miroku as he took a spot next to her, but quickly turned back as he felt his eyes land on his back, boring obvious holes. He got his skates and followed Kagome over to the rows of chairs set up for people to use, sitting down and pulling his shoes off. Miroku sat down next to him and pretended to choke.

"Phew, man! Don't you ever wash those babies, Shizo?" he asked and waved a hand in front of his nose.

"Ha ha, Miroku. Very funny," he said flatly and slid his skates on, quickly lacing them up. He stood up just as Kagome finished and held his hand out to her. She took it and they made their way to the ice. "I don't have smelly feet do I?" he asked as they waited for the other arguing two to come over.

"Not from where I was, but I don't think I want to try and find out," she said and giggled as he gave her a hurt look. "I'm just kidding. I'm sure they smell fine! Now lets go!" she shot off across the almost empty ice and twirled around skillfully, waving to him as he watched, mouth open. Where'd she learn to skate? He shook himself from his thoughts and went out after her as she giggled and circled him easily. He reached out and grabbed at her, but she slipped away from him. "Can't catch me!" she teased.

He let out a playful growl as she stood a few feet away, sticking her tongue out. Oh, he'd catch her all right! It might have been a why'll since he'd been skating last, but he still was decent. He shot off at her, reaching his arms out to her as she raced ahead of him, ignoring the yells from their friends behind. They went around the rink twice in seconds and started on their third lap. Just as he was falling behind, she suddenly slid to the side and fell backwards, landing hard on her butt. He chuckled and skidded to a stop next to her, kneeling down.

"You all right?" he asked and she nodded, rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, just landed a little hard. Stupid sharp turn!" she grumbled and pouted out her bottom lip. He laughed and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Not wanting to miss a perfect chance, he pulled her against his chest and lowered his face dangerously close to hers, letting out a long breath. Her face went red instantly and her eyes locked with his.

"Caught you," he whispered and leaned down a little more. Just as he could feel her short puffs of breath on his own lips-

"Watch out!" They jerked apart as Miroku came racing at they, waving his hands and yelling. He slid right in between them, hit the sideboard, and flipped not so gracefully over it with a cry. InuYasha let out a few choice curses under his breath at the monk and glanced back to see a fuming Sango glaring at him. She must have pushed him. He just prayed to god, Miroku hadn't told her that he really was the InuYasha she knew.

**_Reviewers!_**

**_kikiablackangel11-Inuyasha-Hottie-101-youkat goddess-Brittany Wallace-Kousei-chan-Lost-Love14-raven657(2 reviews)-lilangelchick_**

**_Thanks! You have made me happy, but I could be happier... -sniff-_**

**_Review! And make me a happy happy writer:)_**


	4. Movie

Oi! Ah... Eh heh heh heh... Sorry about the not updating think. I have been under major pressure and stuff lately. And i've been getting grounded more then i'd like. -sigh- Sorry! I have up to a total of 9 chapter' written out now, so i'll update once i get 5 reviews at the least. I can wait. I have plenty of other fics to write. I lost count at 20 something. So, yea. read and enjoy!)

**Kind Lady**

**Chapter 4: Movie**

"Kagome, come to the bathroom with me!" Kagome looked over at her friend as she stood from the bench, shoes laced up and ready. They'd been skating for a little over an hour and a half and decided to take a break and get something to eat. Miroku and Shizo had gone off for a little, saying something about needing to have a guy talk. She blushed. She did not want to know what exactly they were talking about.

She stood up, smiling and nodding her head to her friend. "Sure!" She followed her to the girls' bathroom and as soon as the door closed behind her, Sango's face went from sweet to mad. Kagome swallowed and backed up against that wall. She hated it when she got mad like that. "S-Sango?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Sango yelled and threw her hands up in the air. "If he grabs my ass one more time! I swear I'll kill him!" She growled and slammed her hands down on the sink's lip. She gave the terrified girl a glance and sighed. "Do you know what Shizo is, Kagome?" she asked and turned back to her.

"He's a human being…?" she squeaked and blinked at her friend's change in the subject and odd question.

Sango raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She stepped up to Kagome and put her hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "Can you honestly say that? He's got silver hair, gold eyes, and _dog-ears_, Kagome! He looks like something from a science fiction movie for heavens sake!"

Kagome frowned and pulled away from her friend, crossing her arms. "He's my friend, Sango! I don't care what he looks like!" she said flatly and turned her head, nose in the air. Sango was always like this when she made a new friend. Especially if it was a guy. She'd find something bad about him and nag her about it, and then if that didn't work, she'd scare him away.

"But he's not all human!" Sango blurted and smacked a hand over her mouth. Kagome gave her a bewildered look and her jaw dropped. Not _all _human…? She felt her blood boil and glared at her shocked friend.

"How dare you say that, Sango!" she hissed and put her hands on her hips. "That was over doing it! Just because you don't like me having a guy friend doesn't mean you have to say something like that! You're cruel! I don't know if I want to be friends with you anymore!" She felt tears well up in her own eyes and closed them.

"No, Kagome! I didn't mean it that way!" Sango said and clenched her hands at her sides.

"Then what did you mean?" Kagome asked quietly, glaring at her friend again. She'd better have a good explanation for those cruel words.

Sango bit her lip and looked to the side. "You know how my family has a long history of slaying bad demons, right?" she asked and Kagome nodded her head. "Well, we can tell if one is disguised and things sometimes. And with Shizo, h-he's a demon. He's a damn demon!" she said and flinched at the shock and hurt flashing in Kagome's eyes. "He's not even trying to hide it at all or at least he can't use his spell to hide at the moment. That's why he has those odd features! He's a dog demon most likely by his ears…" and Sango started mumbling things about how to tell what kind of demon he was, but Kagome tuned that out. Demon? Shizo is a _demon_? She felt an odd tingle of fear run up her spine. That must be why Sango was worse with him then her other friends. Maybe she was afraid he was going to hurt her.

She swallowed and shook her head. She'd just have to be careful around him. He hadn't done anything to her yet. She knew of her faint miko ancestry from her grandfather and after learning that, she could always tell if someone was good or bad. There was a slight glow from them. She didn't really know what it was, but the color of the glow changed with what kind of mood or person they were. People with good intentions usually had a lighter color and people with bad ones had dark colors. Shizo's was somewhere in-between. And he's been so sweet to her too…

"Sango?" Her friend stopped her ramblings and look up at Kagome. "I'm sorry for what I said before!" she cried and threw herself at her, hugging her surprised friend tightly. Sango blinked, but smiled, patting Kagome's back.

"It's okay, Kagome, but I just want you to be careful around him. He may be nice now, but that might be to just get you to drop your guard." She nodded and let go, backing up a few steps. "Now, let's go out and make sure the monk doesn't attack some poor girl!" Sango said and smiled brightly.

"O-ok…!" she said and forced a smile on her face. They stepped out to see Shizo and Miroku arguing just in front of the door. It seemed like inviting him behind the others' backs had been a bit of a bad idea. She knew Miroku and Sango liked each other, but Miroku's hand and her anger for it ruined everything. She mentally sighed as Sango cleared her throat and ripped to boys from their mindless argument. Shizo's frown faded and he smiled at her. She felt her heart give an unsettled throb and she felt her face warm up. He always had that effect on her and she'd only known him for less then a day.

"So you're finally done! I though you'd drown in the toilet," he said and held an arm out to her. She giggled and took it, allowing him to lead her back to the bench where their things were. He didn't seem like a bad person at all. She heard a loud snort from Sango behind her and then a dull yet clear slap.

"Pervert!"

Shizo chuckled and glanced back at them. "They never stop, do they?" he asked and looked back over at her. She shook her head and pulled away from him, heading for her left out skates. She plopped down and pulled her shoes off, sliding on the skates and quickly lacing them up again. She wanted one more round before they left. Maybe she'd show off a little! "Going skating, _again_?" he asked, watching as she stood up.

"Yep! I want to go around a few times before we have to leave," she said and made her way to the rink entrance.

He followed and leaned against the frame as she slid out onto the ice, twirling around slowly. "We don't have to leave just yet. Want to stay longer?" he asked and she blinked.

She skated back up to him and smiled warmly. "I'd like to, but I don't think Miroku and Sango would like it very much," she said and pointed at their friends. Miroku was rubbing his head with multiple red handprints on his face as Sango had her back turned to him, scowling and crossing her arms across her chest. He let out a short laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right, well, mind if I join you? It looks pretty empty out there." She laughed and nodded her head, slowly backing away. He disappeared behind the frame and the reappeared jumping over the side instead of taking the entrance. Just as he came out there was a terrified yell and Miroku raced away with Sango close behind. The two burst into laughter as they watched the two circle around outside the rink and disappearing into the thick line of pines nearby. "Well, they're gone for a little," he said and caught Kagome's hands, pulling her out into the middle of the rink. She felt her cheeks warm up and she let out a laugh as he spun them around.

He pulled her forward and into an embrace, still spinning around, and laid his hands on her waist. Her heart sped up and her stomach filled with butterflies as he leaned he mouth down to her ear, letting out warm puffs of breath. She shuttered and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his shoulder as her knees began to shake. Wh-why was she feeling like this? Was it her? No, d-did she like him? That thought rang a bell in her head and her mind reeled. She liked him…! She never really got close to any boys before so she never really liked them that way. Sango always scared them off. Or they never noticed her. She was a quite girl for sure.

"Mm… You smell nice, Kagome," Shizo suddenly breathed in her ear and her eyes shot open. "Like cinnamon and vanilla." They'd finally stopped spinning and she pulled away a little, looking up at him. She blinked owlishly, feeling her blush deepen as he smirked. She opened her mouth a little to say something, but nothing came out. She nervously licked her lips then ducked her head, finally getting what he'd said. He chuckled and slid a finger under her chin, lifting her face back to his, catching her gaze with his molten gold eyes. "Don't look away, Kagome. You're eyes are beautiful," he whispered and smiled. It felt like her face was on fire! D-did he really say that? She wanted to pull away and run. Give herself time to think about what he'd said. She was about to give in to that idea when he leaned down. She panicked and turned her head to the side, having him kiss her cheek.

Feeling her emotions well up, she pulled away and raced from the ice. Yanking her skates off and snatched up her shoes, she ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in a cubical and let out a dry sob. He'd tried to kiss her! Tears stung at her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. If Sango ever found out about this, she'd murder him…! She'd just have to act like nothing happened. For his sake and hope that he doesn't try it again. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't like him that much, did she…? With a groan, she clutched her head as a headache came on, throbbing at her temples. Now was not the time…

"I'd better get back out there, before the other get back," she muttered and slid her shoes back on, standing up and straightening her clothes out. She her fingers through her hair a few times and peeked out to be met by Shizo. Her face instantly went red and she ducked her head, shuffling out. She saw the sadness and guilt that his eyes and face showed it all to perfectly.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and she shyly looked up. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's was to soon for you? I shouldn't have done that. Can you forgive me?" he asked and bit his bottom lip. She let a small smile take her lips and nodded her head, quickly turning around and walking quickly over to return her skates. She set them down on the counter and turned around, Shizo right in front of her. She let out a squeak and scooted out of his way. Great… Now she was going to be a shy little girl around him. "You ready to go?" he asked, stepping up next to her. She nodded her head, looking to the side. "Now all we need to do is find Mr. Pervert and Miss. I Need Anger Management and then we can go and see a movie!"

"Movie? We're going to see a movie?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch. He flinched and hissed in pain, covering his ears.

"Not so loud! That hurts my poor ears…" he mumbled and twitched the furry appendages. She blinked as she gazed at his ears. She'd never really noticed them before. No idea how, but she just hadn't! She reached her hands up and caught one in her fingers, giving it a tweak. Shizo suddenly stopped walking and leaned his head down and into her fingers, letting out a low growl. She smiled and rubbed it gently, almost giggling, as his growls grew louder. She scratched the base softly and ran a finger over the edge. Just as she was about to go to the other ear, there was a loud…

"Hello?" They jumped apart and looked over at a fuming Sango. Miroku peeked out from behind her, face now print less. "Where are we going now that you two are do skating?" she asked and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

Kagome cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I thought we could go see a movie before we go home. Is that okay with you two?" Miroku instantly jumped forward with a huge grin on his face.

She let out a squeak and stumbled back as he clapped his hands together once. "I suggest a horror movie! Aren't they showing The Grudge down at the old Suzume Gekijo? They always show movies for a few months after they some out," he said and smiled brightly.

"More like a few years…" Shizo grumbled and stuff his hands in his pockets. Kagome blinked. Horror? She swallowed and looked at Sango as her face light up at the mention of a horror movie. She liked that kind of stuff. Once Shizo was done sulking over his ear rub being interrupted, he looked plenty happy too. She swallowed and looked down. She wasn't good with those kinds of movies.

Sango clapped her hands and laughed. "That's great! I love horror! Let's go!" she squealed and grabbed Kagome's hands, pulling her down the sidewalk. She ran to keep up with her excited friend. Glancing back at the boys as they ran catch up to them, she gave them a nervous smile when they waved and quickly turned her head back to the front. Sango didn't like top stop when people or things got in her way. Just plowed them right over. They weaved through the crowds and almost got hit by a car as Sango dragged her across the street when it said to crossing.

She felt her chest grow tight and legs getting sore from running so long, breath coming short and rough. "S-Sango! Can you stop running? I-I need a break! The Suzume Gekijo isn't for another eight blocks!" she called as best she could and tugged at her friends tight grip on her wrist to add to her plead. She came to an instant stop and let go, turning a worried look to her panting miko friend.

She fanned her face saying, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Kagome! I forgot you're not that athletic! But you did keep you for quite some time!" She added a nervous laugh at the end and led Kagome over to a bench to sit down on. She plopped down with much regard to give her sore calves a rest and herself a breather.

"It's okay, Sango. Hey, where'd Shizo and Miroku go?" She looked around and blinked. That's right. We must have lost them in the crowd. She sighed as Sango let out another laugh and sat down next to her. Maybe they'd meet up at the theater. She stood up, stretching her legs, and peeked over the tops of peoples' heads. Just as she was about to start off again, a pair of silver ears perked over the crowd. She let out a squeal and pushed through, meeting the owner in the middle of the crowd. "Shizo!"

He beamed down at her and grabbed her hand. "Where'd you disappear to? I had a heck of a time chasing you down, after you went past that car. Miroku's stuck on the other side of the street still!" She giggled and nodded her head.

She led him over to the bench where Sango was still sitting; a glare instantly took over her features when she spotted Shizo. "I found Shizo!" she said and let go of his hand, her cheeks tinged pink. "We should wait for Miroku too. Shizo said he was stuck across the street." The slayer grunted in response to the monk's name and crossed her arms, face growing even grimmer.

Shizo chuckled and sat down, pulling her down next to him. "Well, I can see you're happy. He shouldn't be to long." Kagome nodded and smiled as Sango let out a huff. Just as she was about to say something there was a loud scream and the crowd parted and formed around some people. "And I think he's here…" Shizo said with a sigh and stood up, pushing his way through the crowd. Kagome glanced at Sango, but she had her head turned and arms and legs crossed. She shrugged her shoulders and followed him. And sure enough, Miroku was sitting on the ground, rubbing his cheek and staring longingly at a mad girl. Shizo hit him in the back of the head, pulled him to his feet, and shoved him past the crowd, grabbing her arm and pulling her after.

As soon as Sango saw Miroku saw jumped up and let out a yell, smacking him. "You dirty pervert! Don't you know not to grab random girls? You're lucky you're not in prison for sexual harassment! I don't understand you!" she yelled and threw her hands in the air. "Stupid idiot!" And the whole time Miroku watched her with a lecherous grin. Kagome held down a snicker and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"How about we get going? We might miss the afternoon showing if we don't hurry," she said and smiled.

Sango huffed, but nodded her head. "Yea, yea. Let's go, but he's," she pointed at Miroku, "Walking ahead of me with Shizo!"

Miroku put a pout on his face, but quickly replaced it when Sango glared at him. "You wound me, Sango! I'd never violate such a precious bottom as yours!" She snorted and pulled Kagome back, linking their arms and glaring at the boys.

"Get moving, pervert! I want to see that movie!" she growled, oddly loud for a human, and the tow jumped, rushing forward. Kagome giggled and they started off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"It's been years since I've been here." Kagome watched as Sango sighed and gazed up at the big neon sign with the name of the theater and list of movies. Suzume blinked in big curly pink kanji and outlined in baby blue. She'd only been here once and that was with Sango when they were little. It was a family tradition for her to come once a week here with her father, mother, and little brother. But once her mother and father died and her brother disappeared, she stopped coming.

She gave the slayer a small smile as she sniffed. "It's alright, Sango. We can go somewhere else if you want?" she said and patted her arm.

"No! It's all right. I think it's good for me to come back here. I should start coming again," she said and smiled, wiping away a stray tear.

"Why doyou say that, Sango?" They jumped and looked over at Miroku as he walked over. Sango crossed her arms and glared at him, looking as dangerous as usual. An idea popped into Kagome's head and smiled. He'd better not mess this up!

"Where's Shizo, Miroku?" she asked quickly and he pointed over his shoulder. "I'm going to go help him! You guys just stay here!" She scuttled over to her silver haired friend and glanced back at the other two, a smile adorning her face.

Shizo held a ticket out to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What's with that smile? What are you up to, Miss. Cupid?" he asked, looking over at Sango and Miroku.

She giggled and shook her head. "Nothing. Just letting them have some alone time. I just hope Miroku doesn't mess this up," she said and looked up at him. "Should we give them a little more time?" she asked and he nodded.

"To the popcorn!" he called and pulled her inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sango glared at Miroku as he put on a shy smile. "What's wrong, Sango? I heard you and Kagome talking? Did you come here often?" he asked and her face instantly softened.

She nodded her head and looked up at the sign again. "I used to come here every Friday to see a movie with my family." She shook her head and looked back at him. "But you wouldn't understand."

He blinked and smiled. "Oh, yes! I remember you know! You're the family that always went to see horrors." With a chuckle, he went up to the ticket booth, tapping on the glass. And old mans face peeked out and he grinned. "Did you see two people go in before, uncle?" he asked.

"Sure did! They were with you, right?" the man said and chuckled. "I never thought I'd see that young friend of yours without his disguise with a girl. I let them in free, don't worry. That young lady with you also?" Miroku nodded and looked back at Sango as she watched with an open mouth. "Go right in!"

She blinked and stared at Miroku as he beckoned her to follow. She looked around, as if he was talking to someone else, but went forward. "H-How did you know I came here?" she asked as they walked over to the concession stand.

He held up two fingers to the girl behind the counter as she nodded, starting on getting the popcorn ready. "My family owns this place. I always came here after school on Fridays to watch a horror myself. I saw you there every time." He took the popcorn and smiled at her as she looked around in awe. "To the movie?" he asked and she looked back at him, cheeks tinted pink.

She nodded and followed him. They went down the long hallway, passing several rooms showing different movies. She took in all of it. The plush red carpets, the cream-colored walls, and unforgettable smell of popcorn and butter. It brought back sweet memories that she'd thought had left her mind forever. They went into a room and spotted Kagome and Shizo sitting down in the front row, going down and taking seats next to them. She sat in-between Shizo and Miroku, Kagome on Shizo's other side and smiled as Miroku handed her a tub of popcorn. She took it and looked up at the screen, previews already running. She glanced over at Shizo, his hand over Kagome's. She wanted to cut that hand off, but decided to give him a bit of a chance. If he did anything at all to her, then he'd lose it. Feeling satisfied, she ate a few of the butter-covered crenels and watched as the ghostly spirit that haunted the house for years on end killed the first victim.

**_Reviwers!_**

**bobalina, kikiablackangel11, Lost-Love14, aaaand, last but surly not least, Inuyasha-Hottie-101, my beloved and dedicaded reviwer! Well, for most fics of mine that is.**

Ja ne!


	5. Opponent

Oi! Chapter number 5 here for you!Yey! -claps, but slowly stops as no else claps with her- Aw... You make me feel so un-loved... Oh well... I have no friends anyways. Hope you like this piece of my pitful lonely mind.

I don't own InuYasha...

Read and enjoy it more then me...

* * *

**Sumary: His girlfriend cheated on him, his life was doubled, and he just wanted it to go away. That's when he met her, the beauty at the bar and also the girl his girlfriend hated with every fiber of her being. InuXKag**

**Kind Lady****  
Chapter 5: Opponent**

He watched as she laughed and skipped out into the cold night air with her friend smiling and he glanced at his own friend, who also had a dreamy smile on his face. "I can't wait! Hey, Shizo! Sango and me are going home! Maybe you could come by tomorrow?" He blinked and shook his head, looking aver at the raven-haired beauty.

"Wha-what'd you say?" he asked as she laughed and went back over to him.

She tapped his nose with a small smile and stuck her tongue out at him. "I said, Sango's taking me home. Do you want to meet up at my house tomorrow? You promised to come and help shovel. And it is after all," she stopped and backed away, lifting her arms up over her head, "Going to snow soon!" She looked over at Miroku and frowned. "You can come too if you want Miroku. Though it'd be smart to keep your distance from Gramps this time." The monk nodded and went straight back to staring at Sango as she glared at InuYasha.

"I'm sure we won't need Shizo's help, Kagome. Really…" she said bluntly and Kagome huffed.

"Stop being mean, Sango! He can come if he wants! Or I'll demand that Miroku comes! Right, Miroku?" Kagome looked back at Miroku and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course, Kagome! I'd love to come! And to see you, my dear, Sango!" he answered and purred the last part. Sango made a face, but grimly nodded her head. InuYasha chuckled and received an evil glare from Sango. He instantly shut up and stepped behind Kagome, peeking over in safety. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and froze. She blinked and pulled her pocket out, turning up nothing. Going to the other, she turned up nothing once again. She let out a squeak and patted her back pockets for nothing. Curious as ever, InuYasha tapped her shoulder and she turned around, giving him a scared look. "What's wrong?" he asked and she bit her bottom lip.

"I-I can't find my wallet! It has my money in it and everything!" she said, panic in her voice. He frowned and glanced over at Miroku as he tried to start a conversation with Sango as she waited for Kagome. "What am I going to do?" she asked quietly and glanced at Sango also.

He frowned again and then smiled. "It's either at the rink or theater. We can go look at the rink, and Miroku can ask his family to look out for it. What does it look like?"

"It's light green with a frog on it and has seven thousand yen in it!" Her voice got higher as she panicked and he flattened his ears to keep out some of the sound. "Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get loud," she said and folded her hands together in front of her. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok. I'll go tell Miroku. Then, he can take Sango home why'll we go search for that wallet! How's that?" She nodded her head and smiled. He smiled back and went over to Miroku, slapping his shoulder to get his attention.

The monk jumped and looked over at him with surprise. "Inu- Shizo! What is it?" he asked.

InuYasha growled and clenched his teeth together. "I need you to go back in and tell your family to look out for a wallet. Kagome can't find hers and it might be here or the rink. I'm going to take her there and you can walk Sango home after this. Okay?" He glared at him and Miroku nodded quickly. "Good. Now, it's green with a frog on it. And it has seven thousand yen it. Let's hope its hope no one finds it…"

"You got that right, Shizo! You'd better find her wallet or I'll kill you!" Sango added for just him to hear. He rolled his eyes and just as he turned around, she let out a low growl that sounded onlyinhuman. He froze and blinked.

"_Did she just call me an idiot? In demon language?_" He glanced back at her as she followed Miroku back inside, but pushed it away. He didn't have time to think about that now. He went over and held an arm out to Kagome. She giggled and took, letting him led her down the street. "Miroku went back in and told them what it looks like. Now, we just need to go and see if we can find it at the rink. Let's hope it in one of the spots," he said and she nodded.

"Really hope so. Mama would kill me if she found out I lost all of that yen," she said and sighed heavily. He smirked and pulled her a little closer. Feeling an odd tingle, his smirk turned to a warm smile. Now if only she wasn't so innocent! Letting out a mental grumble, he let more troubled thoughts brew in his mind. Well, if he could keep his doubled life from everyone, and Miroku kept his big mouth shut, it'd go perfectly! Then he'd be a happy, rich, male, not to mention hot, single! He could have jumped with glee. They quickly crossed a street and made they're way to the entrance to the gardens.

Instead of taking the long way like before, they cut through the trees and hurried over to the skate rental trailer. Kagome stepped forward, nervously, and cleared her throat, catching the man sitting there's attention. He looked up at her, blinking, and smirked.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" he asked, leaned forward. Feeling a over whelming need to get that man away from Kagome, he stepped up next to her with a scowl on his face.

"She lost her wallet. Have you found anything?" he growled and narrowed his eyes a bit more. The man scooted back with a stutter and nodded his head vigorously. He bent down, keeping an eye on InuYasha, and pulled out a brown cardboard bow, setting it out on the counter. InuYasha snorted and looked down into it, feeling his anger slip at the sight of the tiny green pouch. Snatching it up, he took Kagome's hand and led her away from the trailer, setting her down in a chair and holding the wallet out to her. "This it?" he asked and her face light up with glee.

She took it and hugged it to her chest. "Yes! This is it! Oh, thanks you, Shizo!" She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. It took him a few seconds to register what'd happened, but it still clicked into his brain as… Not right! This wasn't right! He was lying to her! He'd break this sweet girl just for his needs! He closed his eyes with a scowl and pushed the guilty thoughts away, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tighter against himself. He felt her stiffen, then relax against him and he smiled. At least she was beginging to trust him. Even if it only lasted a little bit.

Her cinnamon and sugar scent washed over him, calming him to the point when he just wanted to sleep. Lowering his head to her shoulder, he breathed deeply, taking in her sweet smell and making her giggle. He smirked and a let out a puff of air on her neck, making her giggle again. She was ticklish on her neck? He brought his hands up, running them over her back lightly, feeling her shiver, and let them lay on her neck. Taking them and massage her skin lightly, he earned a sigh of pleasure and a tiny giggle. Just as he was about to do a little more, she pulled away, ducking her obviously read face to look at her feet. He chuckled and took her hand, pulling over to the long trail leading through the man made forest.

"So, I never really got to hear about your family, Kagome. What are they like?" he asked, her shyness fading away, though her occasional peeks of embarrassment still happened.

"They are the best people ever. There's Gramps. He loves history and takes care of the shrine. Usually, when people come to pray, he has his stand of little trinkets open and tells people about lots of different things. Like how our well came to be and the sacred tree near by or any random interesting historic story. Do you know any?" With a shake of his head, she smiled and went on. "When I was little, he'd always tell me my favorite story. It's called the Maiden of the Jewel. It's about a beautiful maiden that suddenly shows up in a tiny village wearing odd clothes. But the village had a great importance.

"It was the village where a precious jewel had been burnt with its last protector, their ashes on a small shire atop a hill close to the miko's hut. Well, the jewel was called the Shikon no Tama and could grant your wildest desires, but only one. The miko protected it from the grasps of demons and evil bandits and men who sought it. Well, the girl was first mistaken as a fox demon and captured. She was taken to the head miko, the deceased miko's younger sister. She recognized her to be the miko's reincarnation sent back to once again protect the jewel from its most dangerous enemy. The Inu hanyou that had killed the past miko. He sought the jewel to become a full demon, but failed and was sealed to a tree now known as the sacred tree.

"After hearing the tale, the girl spent time at the village, trying to figure a way to get back to her world. That night a vile demon attacked the village looking for the jewel. In an attempt to rescue the villagers, she ran to the forest she had came from, passing an old well willed with bones and finally fell at the base of the very tree the hanyou was sealed to. But he wasn't asleep anymore. He was better then before in fact. After a fumble with the demonchasing, her the jewel was ripped from her body and she found herself in a spot of release the hanyou or be eaten alive. Taking the better chance, she pulled the arrow holding him to the tree and he killed the demon with ease.

"But then he came after her, wanting the jewel for himself. The old head miko put a subduing spell on him and at her word he would be paralyzed. After that she was safe around him. In another scramble to protect the jewel it was accidentally shattered, the shards flying off all over Japan. The hanyou and the girl had to work together to find the shards before they happened into the wrong hands. And that's the end!"

Surprised, InuYasha blinked and shook his head. He'd been so wrapped in her words that he hadn't noticed she stopped. "That's all? It seems like the story goes on," he said and looked over at her.

"We don't know the rest. There's no records of it in the scrolls Gramps has collected in his old shed and we're the only ones that knows of the story. But it did happen and was centered around the well and the scared tree, which are still in our shrine!" He chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly, watching as her face tinted pink with embarrassment.

"There has to be more then just your Gramps. What about your mom?" She smiled brightly ahead at the mention of her mother and laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked, leaning down to get a better look at her face. He liked it better when she smiled or had that shy little girl look.

She took in a deep breath, but let it out with another laugh. "My mama! Oh, she's the best ever! She's a kind, beautiful, generous, homely, down to earth kind of woman. Most people say I'm like her in not just looks, but personality. I think that's to much of an honor," she said and laughed again. Her eyes found their way up and locked with his as a genuine smile grew on both of their faces.

"I think you're better then her, if you ask me," he said, stopping and taking her other hand. Now was the perfect time to turn on the romance. He'd charm her in no time! Her face was red with embarrassment again, and she looked away, pulling her hands out of his, surprising him. This was going to take a why'll with her. She wasn't like other girls. The innocent naïve girl that had never had a boyfriend or been kissed. He mentally sighed and watched as she peeked up at him nervously. "I-"

"Kagome!" They both looked down the path to see a certain black hair girl, if you could call her that, running up in a tight short winter coat and a mini skirt, knee length socks and pale pink snow boots. "What are you doing here? And with a boy," she said stopping in-between the two. He forced down a growl and snarl that threatened to come out and watched as Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Kikyo! I was just picking up my wallet. I left it here by accident," Kagome said and laughed. "But why are you here?" Kikyo flipped her long straight midnight black hair over her shoulder and smiled lightly, it was obviously fake, with thin ruby red painted lips. Her dark grey eyes had a thick line of eyeliner around them with dark blue eye shadow above them. She was oddly tall and had an hourglass shaped body. A little too shapely if you ask him.

She sniffed and rubbed her nose before answering, "Auntie Koto told me you were down here with some friends. I was going to see if you wanted to come and get something to eat with me, but I see your busy," she said a sly smile over taking her face.

"Oh, no! I can go, but is it alright if Shizo comes with us?" Kagome answered, cheeks pink once again.

Kikyo eyed him with her smile growing to a creepy smirk, nodding her head. "As long as I get to take him off your hands," she said and laughed.

"Aren't you still upset about InuYasha?" Kagome asked shyly, blinking owlishly. Kikyo laughed harder at that and waved her hand.

"Why would I be sad over the that idiot! Kagome, there's guys in this world that are so dumb; they'll believe anything you tell them. Now, if you two can keep a secret, I'll tell you. I was the one who broke up with him. He was cheating on my all the same, but I figured it out on my own, though he left some obvious things out. Dumb ass, left used condoms on his room floor for heaven's sake!"

Kagome gasped and looked over at him, eyes mixed with hurt, surprise, and worst of all, fear. He pushed away the scowl he wanted to have, and bit his bottom lip, trying to get a sorrowful look on his face instead. Inside he was ranting and raving, demon blood boiling, ready to break and tear the bitch to pieces. She was lying! And to his future mate! He stopped, face turning red with a blush. He'd just called Kagome his future mate and he'd only known the girl for two days! "Let's go then I guess. I'm sure he'll avoid you at school now for sure," she replied softly, turning her hurt gaze to the ground and following her lying friend with a slower step then before. InuYasha bit down a growl as he heard the other chuckle under her breath and glance back at him with a lustful glint in her eye. He wanted to gag himself.

They went through the holiday shopper crowded sidewalks and forced their way into a Wac Donalds. Kikyo pulled him over to a booth why'll Kagome stood in line to get food, before he could even offer. She sat down next to him and leaned in closer to him. He let out a soft growl and she giggled.

With a seductive voice, she whispered, "What was that? A puppy love growl? I love the ears. Is the rest of you that cute?" He was about to push her away when Kagome came over, a tray full of food in her hands. Setting the tray down, she took a seat across from Kikyo, avoiding his eyes altogether. Not good… Trying to get out of the booth from Kikyo and over to Kagome, the girl stopped him and kept a tight grip on his knee, racking her nails along his leg. He felt a bail rise in his throat and he swallowed, causing a lump to form. Why did he feel so guilty? Was it Kagome?

"_Duh!_" his mind yelled and he felt the urge to pummel it. But he couldn't do that. It was his freaking mind! He was going crazy… That was it!

"Now, how did you two meet?" Kikyo asked, snatching up a burger and peeled the wrapping off, taking a bite. She looked like a ravenous crow with the look in her eyes and that hair of hers. It made him want to strangle her. Just as he was about to say something, Kagome cut in, finally saying something since they'd left the gardens.

"At the bar!" she exclaimed, a genuine smile curving on her lips. If he'd had a camera, he'd have taken millions of pictures of her beautiful face by now. He mentally smacked himself. "_Stupid! Can't like her that way!_" he thought and glanced at Kikyo, her smirk disappearing as her _friend_ went into a detailed description of how they'd met, minus the two times he'd almost kissed her. "And he had suggested to Miroku that my wallet-" Kikyo stopped her with a snort and that she covered up with a cough, standing up and bumping into her drink, knocking it over and spilling it's contents onto Kagome.

She instantly jumped up too with a gasp and grabbed the nearest napkin. It was the one Kikyo had used. As soon as she rubbed it on her white pants, a long red smear followed its path, a stain that most likely wouldn't come out. InuYasha grabbed a hand full of napkins from the dispenser and handed them to her, glaring at Kikyo. The conniving bitch! He pushed his way out of the booth, almost knocking Kikyo over, and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her over to the bathrooms. And just as quick as he could, pulled them both into the women's bathroom.

Kagome gave a gasp, blinking at him as he wetted a napkin, kneeling down and rubbing it on her ruined pants. "Shizo! Y-your not aloud in here! It's the woman's bathroom!" she exclaimed, face painted with a faint blush. He snorted and continued rubbing on the cloth. After a few minutes, she hesitantly began on her other leg, leaning down dangerously close to him. With her chest a mere inches from his face, he felt his loins give an uncomfortable throb. Oh, dear god, did he hope his pants wear baggy enough to cover it up until they left. Feeling his face warm up, he stopped and stood up, backing away a little as a little girl came in.

The girl let out a shriek and ran out screaming. He wanted to kick the kid's ass for intruding on a perfect moment to get that kiss from Kagome, but he'd just have to try again some other time. When they were perfectly alone and he surprised her beyond belief, so she couldn't stop him like before. "I guess you can handle it by yourself now. I should get out of here before someone comes and kicks me out," he said, looking away and scratching the back of his head. It made him nervous to be in here, with Kagome that is. She shyly nodded her head, and peeked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'll be outside waiting with Kikyo." She flinched at the sound of the bitch's name and he frowned. He'd ask her next time he got her alone, other then in the girl's bathroom that was.

With a peek out the door, he slipped out, walking over to the booth the three had been sitting at. He spotted Kikyo finishing off the food, including Kagome's. He growled to himself, and took a seat _across_ from her, sitting close to the window. "What were you two doing in there?" she asked after a little, giving him a fake hurt look.

He snorted and waved her off with a hand. "Nothing. I just helped her clean her pants up a little, after you knocked that pop on her. Just hope she doesn't get sick from going out in the cold with wet pants."

The _girl_ gave a gasp and pouted out her thin lips. "It was an accident! Why are you blaming me?" she asked, slamming a hand down on the table.

He narrowed his eyes, and looked at her with a smirk. "Because, Kinky Ho! I know what you did to InuYasha. You cheated on him and broke up with him in one of the most horrible ways possible. And he's going to get his revenge. And I'm going to help him in every possible way!" he hissed, watching as horror over took her face. "And I can tell little Kagome and all of her family about what you did. They do trust me after all." He leaned back with a grin, letting Kikyo panic.

"You wouldn't dare let her, would you?" she stuttered. "I'm her role model! She looks up to me! Y-you don't want to make me seem bad! A-and he pushed me to it! It was his entire fault! He never paid attention to me! That's why I did it! He pushed me into it!" With a shake of his head, he pointed over his shoulder, hearing the nearing footsteps of Kagome. She instantly froze as the girl sat down, looking over at InuYasha with surprise, but all together relived. "I have to go!" Kikyo suddenly said, getting up and putting her purse on her shoulder. "Bye!" And with that, she hurried out, leaving the two alone. Kind of.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome as she peeked out the window, watching her cousin, by what he thought, leave. "Shall we go?" he asked, startling her a bit as she whipped her head around to look at him. She nodded then looked away again. Pushing away the urge to just take her there and then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth. A squeak of fright from her let him know that he had her surprised. As soon as they stepped out into the darkened street, a light snow began to come down, coating them both with flakes quickly. He tightened his grip on her hand and led her down the sidewalk. In his heart he felt that this was the perfect time to get a kiss from her. Right at the bottom of the huge set of steps in front of the shrine. Yea. That was it!

"Sh-Shizo?" Her voice was so soft that he almost didn't hear it with his enhanced hearing even. "I-I…. Thanks…!" she said a bit louder, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back and nodded his head. "And I'm sorry if I ruined your evening." He blinked at that. Ruined? How would she ruin anything that happened around her?

He stopped, taking her other hand. He'd try the sweet approach again. Like at the gardens. Maybe she wouldn't pull away this time. "How could you have ruined it? I had a great time!" he said, earning a blush from her quickly. "You could never ruin anything, no matter how hard you tried!" he said softly, leaning down a little, catching her fidgeting gaze. Her smoky greys widened and blinked, gaining a teary shine in the lamppost light a few feet away. She licked her lips, making his blood rush down in-between his legs and giving his member that last boost it needed to be up right completely. He wanted that tongue is his mouth! His demon blood howled as his lips came closer to hers, a mere inch away. And just as he was about to catch those full luscious pink lips with his…

"Get out of the way!"

He was shoved roughly into her, missing completely. His lips had somehow gotten to her cheek. He whirled around angrily, glaring at a police officer as he ran by, the faint figure of another man across the street and heading in the opposite direction. He let out a string of curses and turned back to Kagome to find her giggling. He blinked and frowned, crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance, looking to the side. "So much for giving her a good night kiss…" he grumbled, making sure it was low enough for her not to hear.

She giggled again and allowed a big smile to over come her face. "Good night, Shizo!" she said and stood up on her toes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. He looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed, stepping back a little, her cheeks rosy with cold and a blush. "See you tomorrow!" He watched as she walked off, darkness covering her fading form as the snow came down harder. He smiled, laying a hand on his cheek to try and hold to warmth of her lips there. Maybe she wasn't as hard as he thought.

* * *

No longer aloud to show reviewers at all, so sorry. Review. 


End file.
